Can Somebody Say Awkward?
by BlueBrainProductions
Summary: Oneshot for Noa Nee. You think being in the same room as your crush is nerve wracking? Try being thrown into a closet with him! GakuenAU IceHK


This one was so much fun to write! I am actually really proud of this one-shot haha I hope you like it Noa Nee! :D

The topic was Iceland and Hong Kong realizing they want to be more than friends after an awkward situation.

**Rated: K+**

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ to Hidekaz Himaruya

Translations are at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to my awesome party of the year, Kiku and family!"

Kaoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really had no idea how he allowed himself to be – oh wait. Alfred invited Kiku, who invited Mei. Then, because she did not want to be alone at the party, she dragged along Yao, Im Yong Soo and Kaoru. Im Yong Soo was excited to come, but the other two were not as jovial. Parties were definitely not their _thing_.

Music was blaring obnoxiously from inside. It was some kind of American rap music that Kaoru held no interest in at all. He would admit that classic rock and roll was really good, but very few people knew that tid-bit of information. Alfred knew and he let the Asian teenager borrow his cds from time to time.

"Come on in, guys!" Alfred exclaimed, "There's a ton of food and a variety of games. Have fun!"

He opened the door wider and allowed the family to file inside. Mei and Im Yong Soo disappeared almost immediately, most likely in search of the buffet table. Kiku was already neck deep in a Wii sports game with Alfred on one of two televisions set up in the room. Matthias and Berwald were using the other. Yao had gone missing also. Kaoru had a suspicion that Ivan had kidnapped the elder cousin.

"Hello, Kaoru."

The young Asian looked to his right and found Emil practically hanging off of his shoulder. Suddenly, Kaoru's day just got a hundred times better.

"Hey, " he replied quickly, "Your family drag you here too?"

Emil nodded as he said, "Just like always. Let's find a seat."

Unfortunately for them, every seat was taken on the first floor. They walked around the entire place twice just to make sure. It seemed as though Alfred had invited everyone from the Academy. Kaoru suddenly spotted an opening by the televisions. It was the couch, one half already occupied by Lilli and her brother Vash. He pointed it out to his friend and both went to claim their spots. Berwald and Matthias were duking it out on Wii boxing. The intensity with which they were playing made it obvious they were about to fight for real. It did not help that Matthias was trying to cheat by pushing against the Swede's shoulder. It would not have surprised Kaoru if they really did fight right there in the living room.

"_привет,_ can I sit here with you?"

It was Katyusha, Ivan's older sister. How had they missed the sound of her boobs? The music must have had something to do with it. The residents on the couch shared an uneasy look with each other.

"Um… There is not much room," Lilli squeaked nervously.

Katyusha suddenly looked as though the younger girl had just said she was winning a lot of money. "Oh thank you so much, friends!" She cried and moved to sit right in the middle of the couch.

Emil was squished against Kaoru, almost sitting in his lap. Both found the situation had taken a turn into awkwardness. Emil had even turned an interesting shade of red.

"Are you okay, Emil?" Kaoru poked his arm.

The Icelandic teenager somehow became even more flushed and jerked slightly when he was poked. "Y-yes," he stammered as he stood suddenly. "I'll be right back with drinks."

He was gone before Kaoru could stop him.

What the heck was wrong with him?

The Hong Kong native had no time to ponder on the question when the music was suddenly turned off.

"Alright, _mes amis_. Now it's time for Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Every person in the room seemed to freeze at that name. A few groans of despair could be heard and some guests had small smiles of delight on their faces. Francis was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with Elizabeta and Feliks. The Hungarian was holding a baseball cap, one of Alfred's most likely, that was filled with small pieces of paper. All three were smiling way too deviously to be normal.

"I took the liberty of writing down everyone's names!" Francis exclaimed, looking to be very proud of himself.

"Who the bloody hell said we're going to play that, frog?" Arthur demanded from across the room.

"We did, _rosbif_!" Francis bounded across the room to the Brit. "And just like the saying goes: those with bad food must pick first!"

Elizabeta came up next to the Frenchman and held out the hat. Arthur glanced at the hat then looked at Alfred, who was sitting behind him. "I think he is talking to you."

"Ah no, _cher._ I was speaking to you."

That seemed to bristle Arthur's fur and he scowled at the other. "My food is delicious," he declared hotly.

The gags and snickers (Kaoru joined in of course) that reverberated around the room said otherwise.

"Oh shut up you wankers," the Brit said, then stuck his hand in the hat, "I do not understand why I have to play when I have a boyfriend already. Most of us here are already in relationships."

"But where's the fun in that?" Francis replied innocently.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the name silently. At which point he turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger no one would ever know. "No! Absolutely not!" he cried.

"Who'd you get, Arthur?" Alfred came up behind the Brit, resting his arm comfortably around the smaller teenager's waist, and looked at the paper.

The American's eyes widened considerably then he began to laugh. All of the guests knew right then who Arthur picked. Laughter rebounded across the living room. Elizabeta took the paper from a dumbfounded Arthur's hand and read the name aloud: "Francis!"

"Really? I had no idea you would pick me!" Francis said with a smirk, "Let's go then!"

"N-no! I am fine right here with Alfred thank you very much."

Unfortunately for him, Francis was already walking toward the hall closet. Alfred must have been feeling very hilarious because he grabbed Arthur around the waist and started toward the closet also.

"Alfred! Put me down this instant!"

"What was that Artie? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my swag."

"Hey! That's my line!" Gilbert yelled from the kitchen.

Alfred deposited his boyfriend at the open door. They spoke to each other in hushed tones for a moment. Kaoru could not hear what was being said and honestly did not care in the least. He wanted to see what would happen inside the closet. It seemed as though that thought was going through everyone's mind also because many of them had cameras at the ready. Arthur huffed unhappily suddenly and leaned up to kiss Alfred on the cheek. He disappeared into the dark closet then.

"You're time starts now!" Elizabeta called through the door.

The room was dead silent. Kaoru could feel the anticipation in the air. For almost a minute it was quiet in the closet. Then a shriek of pain cut the silence. It was Francis obviously. Many of the guests burst out laughing when there was another yell, probably from Arthur.

"Get off of me, you bleeding frog!"

"I cannot when your _dégoûtant _(1) hand has a hold of my hair! You let go!"

"I'm pulling it because you are trying to grope me!"

"That is – No! Do not hit there! Ow!"

"You deserve much more than that."

"_Vous êtes une pomme de terre avec le visage d'un cochon d'inde!_(2)" (You are a potato with the face of a guinea pig)

"What was that, frog?!"

"Like I would tell you, _imbécile anglais_!"

The scuffling noises coming from the closet began to worry everyone then, especially Alfred. He shared a look with Elizabeta, who shrugged in response. Alfred grabbed the doorknob and wrenched open the door. Francis must have been leaning against it because he fell onto the floor with a snarling Arthur on top of him. The two rivals continued to fight. Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed Arthur by the waist again, hauling the smaller teenager off of Francis.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Arthur questioned, "I want to finish what _he _started!"

Francis stood up and brushed off his clothes. "I believe _you_ were the one to start that."

Before Arthur could retort, Alfred carried him to the stairs and they disappeared to the second level. Kaoru hid his snickering behind his hand. He wondered if Emil had gotten to see that idiotic thing they called a fight. Speaking of his Icelandic friend, where was he? Kaoru's eyes roamed the room, but he did not see the other. Suddenly, the dreaded baseball hat appeared under his nose. Elizabeta was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not playing."

"Yes. You are."

They stared each other down for a moment, and then Kaoru reached into the hat. The look in the girl's eye suggested she would use force if necessary. He did not doubt she would too. He pulled out a piece of paper only to have it snatched from his hand. The Hungarian unfolded it and read aloud: "Emil!"

For a few moments nothing happened, and then Emil appeared from behind his Norwegian friend. Kaoru stood and they walked into the closet together. Feliks closed the door behind them, throwing them into almost complete darkness. Only a sliver of light came through the bottom of the door that let Kaoru see his friend. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guess we're lucky I picked you, huh?" he said, smiling a bit.

"Y-yeah."

There was an unusual tone of nervousness in the Icelandic boy's voice. Kaoru had never heard it before and it concerned him greatly. He straightened and moved to stand in front of his friend. "What's up with you?" he asked.

Emil fiddled with the hem of his shirt while nibbling on his lip. He opened his mouth as if to speak then snapped it shut just as quickly. "I… uh – I…" he stuttered horribly. Then he suddenly sucked in a big breath of air, grabbed Kaoru by his shirt, and kissed him.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he completely froze. His brain short circuited and he could not react at all. Emil pulled back quickly as if he had been burned.

"I-I am sorry," he muttered, staring down at his hands.

The Asian shook his head to clear his mind. That had certainly come out of left field as Alfred would say.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because… Because I like you. More than just friends."

"More than friends?"

"_Já._"

Kaoru's brain was spinning at a hundred miles an hour. He never saw that coming, but then why was he not angry with Emil? Why was his heart pounding and his cheeks flushed?

Why did he feel happy?

Emil looked as though he was about to breakdown. The heartbroken expression he wore made Kaoru feel very guilty. He never wanted his friend to look like that.

"Emil?"

The teenager in question raised his eyes to meet the other's. Kaoru leaned forward and pressed his lips against Emil's. _Screw his doubts._ Emil responded almost immediately. He wound his arms around Kaoru's neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was amazing to say the least. They fit perfectly together.

Emil pulled away first when the need for air became too great. Both teenagers panted against each other's lips. Kaoru kissed him chastely once, then twice.

"Time is almost up," Emil said breathlessly.

"Mhmm…" Kaoru kissed him once more then stepped back to lean against the opposite wall again.

The door flew open not fifteen seconds later. Elizabeta and Feliks crowded the doorway, trying to take the best picture. When they realized nothing good was happening, they lowered their cameras.

"Aw! Like no fair!" Feliks pouted.

They moved to allow the friends to exit.

"You should make sure best friends don't pick each other then," Kaoru replied in his usual monotone voice.

He and Emil took their seats on the couch again. This time Emil did not freak out when he had to be once again squished against the Asian. In fact, both of them enjoyed it because they could hold hands while hiding them between their touching legs. They shared a smile with each other then turned to watch Ivan drag a very unwilling Romano into the closet.

"CHIGI!"

* * *

So? Was it good for you? haha

Translations provided by Google Translate.

A huge thank you to _Wisely-san_ for correcting my mistakes with the French! :3

(1) _French - _disgusting

(2) _French - _You are a potato with the face of a guinea pig! (I found this on a random website after googling "French insults". I found it hilarious and had to use it XD)

All of the other foreign words I think you guys are smart enough to figure out on your own.

Again I hope you like it Noa Nee!

**If you would like to request a oneshot, please send off a PM to me!**


End file.
